


Agent Stone More Like Agent Robotnik

by clayinthemud



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayinthemud/pseuds/clayinthemud
Summary: Two agents accuse Doctor Robotnik of forcing his Agent Stone into sex. Stone shuts that down quickly.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	Agent Stone More Like Agent Robotnik

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to cookingwithcyanide here on Ao3 for the inspiration! They sent me the prompt. Thanks, Dad!

Robotnik had his arm slung low around Agent Stone's waist as he talked lowly about a new project he was working on. The pair walked down the hall and Robotnik mumured out a joke about some Major Whatever who decided to cut their funding. (Though, that idea didnt last much as soon and Stone had a gun to his head and Robotnik had the Badniks enter the scene). 

Stone gazed at him in adoration, clear on his face. Many agents looked at the two uneasily.

Robotnik caught the looks of unease and discomfort on the others agents faces, and, when Stone wasnt looking, grinned like the cat who caught the canary at all of them.

Many looked away, but two agent close together narrowed their eyes suspiciously at the two. They had to make sure their best agent was okay. How Agent Stone fell for the doctor's lies, they didn't know. But they had to put a stop to it.

"I'll see you later, alright?" Stone said quietly, leaning against his doctor. The doctor in question smiled down at him, pulling him close into a hug and putting his chin on top of Stone's short black hair. He smirked at the agents watching them again.

"Bring me a coffee later, alright, Agent?"

"Yes, sir. Your usual?"

"Of course, Stone." The doctor scoffed incredulously. "Do I look like an imbecile to you?"

"Oh, no, never, sir." Stone smirked and Robotnik narrowed his eyes playfully at him. 

"Watch your mouth."

"Yes, sir."

The doctor walked briskly away, after sending the agent a wink, and Stone sighed wistfully.

He was quickly approached by two agents. Agent J, and Agent H. 

"Stone, may we speak to you?" Agent J asked carefully, adjusting her tie nervously.

Stone smiled politely. "As long as we make this quick, the doctor is expecting his coffee soon."

"I'm sure he can manage without you for a bit." Agent H snapped, before casting his gaze to the ground.

"Oh, yes, Hotchner. I'm sure he can. The doctor doesn't need me, but I do appreciate him asking for my assistance."

"But," Agent J said uncertainty. "It's just your job, right?"

Stone nodded, confused. "It is my job, yes. What's the point of this little chat? The doctor is expecting me soon-"

"Is he forcing you to do things with him?" Agent H said quickly, before slapping a hand over his mouth.

"What!?" Stone exclaimed angrily. "Now, just what do you think the doctor is forcing me to do?"

Other agents around them who had witnessed the outburst winced. They recognized the signs of a Robotnik tantrum.

"Well, you know...?" Agent J rubbed the back of her neck.

"What, like sex?" Stone barked, eyes ablaze. "You think the doctor is forcing me into sex!?"

The doctor in question stood unnoticed by all, leaning against the wall of the hallway out of site. 

"How dare you, ever, EVER talk about Doctor Robotnik like that! You obviously don't know anything about the man if you're assuming he would disregard my wishes so clearly. The doctor is more of a man than ANY of you will ever be. To think he'd force me into such a thing like sex is downright disrespectful!" 

Stone's voice rose dramatically as he launched into his rant.

Robotnik slid up behind him, back and hips pressed against him. The agents paled as they noticed the gun in his hands. "Easy, Agent Stone." Robotnik breathed into his ear and Stone tensed up, still glaring lividly at the two agents who suddenly looked like they wished they were somewhere else. "No need to get so... riled up."

Agent Stone melted against his doctor. "I apologize for the outburst, Doctor." He murmured quietly.

"No need, Agent." Robotnik said clearly. "I assure you that you said... all the right things." 

Agent Stone blushed slightly, a bit too mad to get actually riled up. "Doctor, the things these agents accused you of-!"

"Not to worry, Stone, they will be dealt with for their tyranny. Why don't you go to my quarters and... calm down a bit? Hm?" Robotnik hummed, rubbing Stone's hip with one hand. The other held the gun firmly. 

"Of course, sir." Stone said firmly, peeling himself off the doctor and fixing his appearance. Not one to disobey a direct order, he sent a scathing glare at the two agents before slinking off to Ivo's quarters. 

The only thing he heard were two gunshots and he smirked viciously. They'd all learn better than to accuse the doctor of anything so vile. Oh, they'd learn all right.


End file.
